The Star Inside
by aNimE-bAbY
Summary: Sora has been kidnapped and taken into the digiworld. When Tai actually finds her, she's singing and dancing on the stage in a bar. When Tai trys to get Sora to come back she doesnt know who he is! What can Tai do to get Sora to come back and to confess h


This story has been in my mind for god knows how long. But I think you might enjoy it.   
  
When the Digimon legend began there were eight kids and they started it all. There was Tai Kamia, the leader. Tai was either saving someone or acting like the lunatic he was. Matt was the sly quiet cool guy, of the group. Matt seemed to have some disagreements with people, but that never stopped his good heart. Mimi was the perky girly-girl of the group with the pretty face. Mimi hated to see people sad and she was always there to give her perfect smile. The only good word for Joe that I could think of is-derma phobic. But when Joe tried something he really wanted he gave it full courage. Izzy is defiantly the brainiack. When ever the group needed some information, there was Izzy and his laptop. The next two members were the youngest of the group. There names were TK and Kari and they were the cutest little things you could ever imagine.   
  
The last member was the most interesting in most eyes. Her name is Sora and her crest was, love. She didn't believe she deserved that crest, but everyone knew that Sora had the most love out of anyone in the whole group. Whenever anyone needed comfort or a simple hug, there was Sora. Not only was she sweet down to the core of her heart, she was beautiful also.   
  
Well now the group took a break and there living their lives for a bit, while other friends are continuing the job. Most of the time they kept in touch, but they're a little diverse. But little did they know our original gang doesn't know that trouble is following only one of their members (take a wild guess!).   
  
The Digiworld  
  
(READ THIS: IF YOU DONT KNOW IN IRELAND PEOPLE SAY I INSTEAD OF YES)  
  
"She's a fine piece, aint she sir?" The Irish voice rang out of the digimon's voice.  
  
"She is different from the other three," The young man pondered.  
  
"Would you like for us to collect her sir?" The digimon replied.  
  
"Give me all the information on her," He waved his hand.  
  
"Ye heard the man get it!" The digimon shouted. The tiny digimon paddled across the floor fast and put the computer disk in the slot.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi," the computer's voice said. "Sixteen years old, born in Japan. Auburn hair, brown eyes, one hundred pounds."  
  
"Whoa wait a minute one hundred pounds?" The young man shouted.  
  
"She weighs ninety seven pounds sir. She also has three pounds of muscle." The digimon inquired.  
  
"Ahh-thats much nicer. Continue."  
  
"She carries the crest of love."  
  
"STOP!" The teenager stood up and scared the other digimon from shouting and the computer shut off. "D-did the computer say....love?"  
  
"I-sir. It did," The digimon said.   
  
The boy grinned widely. "Get her now."  
  
The Real World  
  
Tai sat on his couch watching TV. He was bored beyond all belief, there was absolutely nothing on. He was about to think of actually doing is homework when the phone rang. Tai picked it up with a yawn.   
  
"Hello," Tai said.  
  
"Tai it's Sora's Mom," The other voice on the line said. " Do you know where Sora is?"  
  
"No I haven't seen her for about a week." Tai said coolly.  
  
"Tai I need your help she's been gone for three days!"  
  
"What?!?" Tai said jumping up.  
  
"Please Tai I need you to ask all of her friends where she might be." Sora's mom sounded as if she was crying.  
  
"Yes. I'll do it right away." Tai hung up the phone and stared into space. 'Oh my god Sora's missing......I cant.......Oh My God!' Tai leapt over the couch and ran out of the room.  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Sora was not found for to whole months. The family was planning her funeral, and if she wasn't found in one more month they would bury her grave even thought there was no body. But everyone thought of the worst.  
  
The Digiworld was also having problems and the new digidestines needed help from Tai's group.   
  
"Tai I know your worried about Sora, we all are. But we really need all of the digidestines right now." Kari told Tai.  
  
"Than we have to find Sora first."  
  
"Tai please-listen we need you guys first. Than we'll find Sora. Okay......please Tai," Kari sighed.  
  
Tai stayed silent for a long time than slowly nodded his head, which sent Kari to go and call everyone about the news.  
  
Tai didn't get much sleep for a while. His mind was set on Sora-and he prayed to god that her mind was on home. He felt that she was still alive, he felt it in his guts...he knew that if they looked hard enough they would find Sora, but it wasn't that easy. It never was. Now he had to worry about the fate of the future and the love of his life. Wait what did he just say? The love of his life? I don't know if Sora meant anymore than a friend to Tai. Wait what am I saying......yes. Yes Tai was in love with Sora and he wouldn't stop that love even if it took a million years. Now Tai had a mission to find Sora and declare his love to her. Great plan, now all he has to do is find her.   
  
A Few Days Later  
  
"Okay guys on the count of three we jump in the portal....one....two...THREE!" Tai screamed and each of the digidestenes did their transformation into the digiworld. All of them (including Davis, Cody, Yolie and Ken) stood in a plane desert plan, that didn't seem to have any civilization for miles.   
  
"Hey, where are we??" Mimi screeched.  
  
"Well according to my calculations we are four thousand kilometers from a small town." Izzy said. The group collapsed. This was going to take a while.   
  
"Okay wait, let me get this strait we have to find this guy-that we don't even know what he looks like-and stop him before he takes over all of the world?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yep," Izzy said.  
  
"But who this guy...what happened to our old friends?" Matt asked sarcastically.  
  
"We really don't know. Lets just start to get to this town before I melt," Davis declared.  
  
"He's right, lets move it people," Tai said walking in front of everyone.   
  
Hours Later  
  
"Are we there yet?" Davis asked.  
  
"No-now will you please shut up." Kari said.  
  
Moment of silence. "Are we there yet."  
  
"NO!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Why is everyone so quiet? Joe you haven't said anything." Cody said.  
  
"I was thinking how odd it is not to have Sora around anymore." Joe said sadly.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and lowered there heads. They all missed Sora and her bright face. I guessed they never realized what they had until it was gone. Their thoughts were interrupted by a huge bus passing by. When they realized what was happening they all ran forward waving their arms.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The bus halted and the door flung opened. When the stepped in the empty bus they looked face to face with a rather vulgar looking digimon. Tai looked at the free admission sign on the wall and continued walking when the digimon grabbed his arm.  
  
"What you think your doing?" The tough digimon asked.  
  
"Getting on the bus," Tai said.  
  
"Two dollars."  
  
"But the sign says free admission."   
  
"Yeah but I'm not on duty and I might miss the show down at the Roxies. So hurry up two dollars." The digimon said.  
  
Because they had no digital money they gave him a pack of gum TK had in his pocket and the digimon started to drive.  
  
"Excuse me for asking, but what is the Roxies?" TK asked.  
  
"Oh the Roxies a fine bar down at the town. The best thing about it is the shows they play while you have a drink." the digimon smiled to himself. "Yeah. The shows are the best. They got this girl to entertain you and it is great."  
  
TK nodded bored.   
  
At The Roxies  
  
The bus stopped and the group began to get off, with the digimon falling them.  
  
"You know if you want some of the guys could come along with me if they want and have a break." The digimon said.   
  
"Sorry but we should really get going," Kari said.  
  
"You know we got shops around here I think, just for women of course." And with that note the girls were gone looking for the stores. "Well you guys coming?"  
  
Matt shrugged his shoulders and followed him along with Tai, Joe, Davis, Izzy, TK, Ken and Cody. The walked up to a fancy black bar with a red rim around the edges. At the door stood a big muscular digimon letting other digimon in. But when Tai's group tried to walk in the digimons huge arms blocked the door. "Those four cant come in."  
  
"Who?" Tai asked.   
  
The digimon looked aggravated and pointed at Cody, Davis, TK, and Ken. "Those four."  
  
"Hey! Why?" Davis said showing his fist.  
  
"Because your too SHORT!" The digimon shouted.   
  
"Who you calling short?" Davis yelled back.  
  
TK and Ken pulled the struggling Davis back, "Sorry for the inconvinous." TK said.  
  
The digimon snarled and let the rest pass. Inside the bar smelled like smoke and beer. Tough digimon sat at round tables in front of a stage and a bar sat in the right hand corner in the back. An ugly female waitress guided Matt, Tai, Joe and Izzy to a table in the back and walked away.   
  
"I dunno about this Tai," Matt whispered.  
  
The piano began to play some happy tune and the curtain showed to stupid digimon dancing. The crowd booed them and threw tomatoes and knifes and the curtain quickly closed again. The nasty digimon laughed and hollered for accomplishing their evilness, but when the piano player nervously started a slower and more mellow tune they raised their weapons again ready to throw.  
  
The curtains opened slightly and there appeared a young beautiful woman with auburn hair. She wore a innocent blue dress and a pink shall that covered her arms. Her face looked like it had a tiny bit of make up on, but other than that it looked natural. Her hair was strait at the top than had curls at bottom. She raised her head and her brown eyes gazed over the audience. The digimon lowered their weapons and sat down, admiring her beauty. Than she began her song.  
  
"Dearest friends, dear gentlemen  
listen to my song.  
Life down here's been hard for you,  
life has made you strong."  
  
Her eyes gazed over the audience and she knew that they were all looking at her.  
  
"Let me lift the mood,  
with my attitude----."  
  
She grinned and threw her pink shall at the audience while the piano beat picked up.  
  
"Hey fella's,  
the time is right.  
Get ready,  
tonight's the night!"  
  
Tai thought this girl looked familiar but he wasn't sure. She was in his eyes beautiful and her voice was rocken the stage. He quickly glanced over at Joe, Matt and Izzy. They seemed to be drooling over the girl who was singing her lovely heart out on stage.  
  
"Boy's what your hoping for  
will come true.  
Let me be good to you."  
  
She pointed to a rather vulgar looking digimon near the stage and winked. He fainted. (LOL)  
  
"You tough guys  
you've been all alone."  
  
When the mystery girl sang 'you've been all alone' she raised her dress to her knees and sunk to the floor and came back up letting her dress go. They audience whistled and cheered.  
  
"You rough guys  
the best of you sailors and bums,  
all of my chums."  
  
When she said 'sailors' she pointed to water digimon in the corner. On the line 'bums' she pointed to a pathetic one on the floor. But when she said 'chums' she patted her chest.  
  
"So dream on   
and drink your beer.  
Get cozy,  
your baby's here.  
You wont be misunderstood,  
let me be good to you."  
  
The girl closed the curtain with her hands and the piano, drums, and the band played louder and finally the curtains flew opened and there stood the girl with three okay looking digimon. The girl wore a much sorter black dress that showed a little cleavage and went pass her mid-thigh with spaghetti straps and black stockings. While the digimon wore a similar outfit but in pink. And the crowd cheered and whistled extremely loud.  
  
"Hey fella's!  
I wont take up all your time."  
  
Then a digimon from the crowd started to climb on to the stage to reach out and touch the girl, but she kicked his face playfully and he quickly sat down.  
  
"Hey fella's,  
there's nothing I wouldn't do  
just for you!"  
  
The girl pointed toward Tai with her eyes closed singing the words. Tai could feel himself blush and than noticed something. That girl was-SORA!  
  
"SORA!" Tai screamed and stood up. Sora opened her eyes and looked out at the boy who just stood up. The band stopped playing and everyone in the room looked at Tai, but that didn't matter to Tai he jumped up on to the stage and grabbed Sora's hand. "Where have you been for so long?"  
  
Sora nervously looked at the piano player who shrugged and than out at the audience. She smiled at the audience and laughed nervously. She pulled her hand away without looking at him. "Well guys look what we got here!" She laughed and the audience joined her.  
  
"Sora, I missed you. Come on we have to get out of here!" Tai pulled at her arm again.  
  
"Oh," Sora said affectionately. "He wants me to leave with him!" The audience laughed. "Well I cant leave all you guys," she pointed to the audience. "But I could give him a present."  
  
Tai raised and eyebrow while the digimon cheered and whistled. One even shouted, "Yeah! Give him the present!"  
  
Sora smiled and raised her hand to shut up the audience. She looked at Tai. "Well they made their choice-they want me to give you a present and that's-,"Sora grabbed his arm, "what-," and pulled him toward her with a quick tug," I'm-," she put his arms around her waist, "gonna-," put her hands behind his head and neck, "do." Than she kissed Tai full out on the lips. The crowd cheered and laughed while Sora devoured Tai's lips. She even put a little tong into it. Tai just stood there dumb founded and finally closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss while it lasted.   
  
When Sora pulled away she still had her hands behind his head. She smiled at him seductively and turned to the audience letting him go. "Unfortunately I have to go now."  
  
The crowd made an "awww" disappointing sound, "But I'll see you all again tomorrow!" The crowd then cheered with a "yeah!". Sora grabbed Tai's hand and pulled him behind the curtain while it was closing.   
  
The three other digimon gathered around Sora and started to giggle. Sora merely smiled and walked off backstage and down a hallway with Tai following her. When she reached a door that said SORA T. she stopped and turned around.   
  
"Well come on, why are you fallowing me? I kissed you didn't I? I don't do retakes...."Sora opened her door and walked in.  
  
"Sora don't you recognize me?" Tai walked in with her and closed the door.  
  
Sora turned around and stared at his face. Putting her index finger on the corner of her mouth she thought. "No sorry. Look if your one if Johnny's friends I have absolutely no idea who you are. I mean I meet so many people who are with him and stuff so sorry-I don't know who you are."  
  
She sat down at her burrow with a mirror on it and lots of makeup. She looked in the mirror and frowned at her image. Than seeing Tai in the back of her through the mirror made her smile. "You know your kind of cute though. I haven't meet any people who are friends with Johnny that are as cute as you."  
  
Tai blushed a deep, deep red while Sora laughed as she watched him try to hide his embarrassment. Suddenly the door opened and a boy with brown hair and deep brown eyes entered. He also looked a little muscular. Tai knew that this guy was a lot more better looking than himself which made him jealous. The guy looked at Sora than at Tai.   
  
"Hey babe, I didn't know you hade company." He said.   
  
"Oh Johnny," Sora smiled. "This guy just received the present and wanted to walk me to my room."  
  
Johnny laughed and slapped Tai on the back. "It feels good doesn't it and I get to get that whenever I want." He laughed again.  
  
Sora frowned. "Johnny that's really mean!"  
  
"Oh Sora, baby. I'm sorry," He walked over to her and pecked her on the cheek and rubbed her arms. "Well what's your name?" Johnny turned toward Tai.  
  
"Tai," Tai said. Johnny's face fell and he stopped rubbing Sora's arms. Sora looked at Johnny and Tai confused. Johnny walked toward Tai. "Come to my office," he said and walked out. Tai followed and closed the door to Sora's room taking one last look at her before he left.   
  
Sora looked at the door sadly. She knew she was never going to see Tai again.  
  
Tai walked with Johnny into a room in the back of the hallway. The room was large, and had a desk in the middle of the room. There was paintings around the room on the walls. Johnny pointed to a chair in front of the desk. Tai sat down while Johnny sat behind the desk.   
  
"Do you know why I asked you to come back here?" Johnny asked. Tai shook his head. " I know who you are Tai. I know Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Kari the whole gang. I know them all. I even know what you like to watch on TV."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I-I fell in love with Sora while I was watching her." Johnny said ignoring the last question. "She's amazing, I was the only one that knew she could actually sing."  
  
"Wait I don't understand, you thought you liked Sora so you kidnapped her? "Tai's voice starts to sound angry. Tai knew that this guy was holding something back. He still didn't tell him why he was watching the digedestines.  
  
"No-no you got me wrong I found Sora. I wasn't the one who kidnapped her!" Johnny shouted.  
  
"Than who did?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know-I'm trying my best to find out. But there's worse news, she was brainwashed."  
  
"What?!" Tai screamed.   
  
"When I found her she wasn't herself, and I came to the conclusion that she was ..............brainwashed." Johnny said. "That's why she doesn't recognize you."  
  
"Well thank you for watching her, if you don't mind I think I take her back home." Tai said standing up.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that." Johnny said. Tai couldn't pass through the door because a fat ugly digimon blocked the door. "I'm sorry this had to happen Tai, but I've seem to become attached to Sora. Breaking us apart would be like taking night away from day."  
  
Tai turned to Johnny, "Wait everything you just told me was a lie. You really did kidnapped her and brainwash her." Johnny just smiled. "Look I don't know who you are but I am going to get Sora one way or another, because she is my best friend and I will not let you take her."  
  
Johnny snickered. "I already have. Throw him and his friends out of here."  
  
"I, sir," the Irish digimon said and grabbed Tai. As he was tugging him down the hallway Tai struggled as much as he could. When he passed Sora's room Tai started to scream.   
  
"SORA! SORA! SORA! SORA LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Tai screamed. Sora opened her door and looked down the hallway to see Johnny's digimon drag Tai. "SORA! NOOO SORA!"   
  
Sora closed her eyes and walked back into her room with a sad expression.   
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Well that's the first chapter and I like to know what you guys think of it. I mean this is just starting the story, the next chapter-which I am working on is going to have a lot more romance between Sora and Tai.  
And if you want to a little hint about what it will be like Sora wont only be flirting with Tai. *Snicker*  
Well I hope you liked it-BUT I WANT REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! LoL Lata 1 


End file.
